Yu Jian (Mission)
Dialoge miniatur|Das landende Flugzeug miniatur|Das Fahrzeug fährt zum Flugzeug um Huang abzuholen miniatur|Huang wird schwer verletzt miniatur|Der Schriftzug miniatur|Die Gangster im Wagen miniatur|Das sinkende Auto miniatur|Huang schwimmt zum Ufer miniatur|Schließ das Auto kurz miniatur|Fahr zum Sum Yung Gai Im Flugzeug (Huang Lee sitzt im Flugzeug, scheinbar einem Privatjet, ähnlich einer Shamal. Er sieht aus dem Fenster) * Huang Lee: Mein Vater ist tot, ermordet in Kowloon. Er hat mir immer gesagt, dass dieses Leben, das eines Kriminellen, kurz sein kann, selbst für ein Triaden-Oberhaupt. Ein Großteil meiner Familie glaubt, er wäre beim Meditieren im Tempel gestorben. In Wahrheit verehrte er gerade seine anderen Götter – seine beiden Lieblingsgötter. Reinstes Koks und billige Flittchen. (Huangs Gesicht ist im Bild) * Huang: Trotzdem habe ich bei seinem Grab geschworen, die Verantwortlichen zu finden und ihn zu rächen. Ich habe das hauptsächlich getan, um mein Erbe zu sichern, aber auch, weil der alte Mann ein guter Kerl war... für einen faulen, drogensüchtigen, untreuen Mörder. (das Yu Jian ist im Bild) * Huang: „Yu Jian“, sein Schwert, viele Generationen alt, war immer im Besitz des Familienoberhaupts. (man sieht Huang mit geschlossenen Augen) * Huang: Eine Tradition, die mein Vater sich ausgedacht hat, nachdem er das Schwert beim Kartenspielen gewonnen hatte. Jetzt muss ich das dämliche Ding dem neuen Patriarchen der Familie überbringen... Onkel Wu „Kenny“ Lee, in diesem großartigen amerikanischen Schmelztiegel namens Liberty City. Das letzte Mal, als ich in Liberty City war, habe ich mir Filzläuse von ’ner schwedischen Touristin eingefangen. Trotzdem sollte ein verwöhnter Kerl wie ich es nicht versauen, einem launenhaften und machthungrigen Onkel mit einem Hang zu exotischer Pornografie und Charaktere aus Kung-Fu-Filmen nachzuahmen, ein Schwert zu überbringen. Am Flughafen (Landeanflug) * Text: Manchmal verlaufen selbst die einfachsten Jobs nicht so, wie man’s erwarten würde... (das Flugzeug landet auf dem Francis International Airport. Auf dem Runway ist der „Welcome to Liberty City“-Schriftzug zu sehen. Ein Auto fährt über das Rollfeld zum gelandeten Flugzeug. Huang Lee kommt aus dem Jet und läuft auf den Wagen zu, aus dem zwei Leibwächter steigen) * Leibwächter 1: Mr. Lee? ...Huang Lee? Ihr Onkel schickt uns. (urplötzlich tauchen zwei fremde Autos auf, die quietschend bremsen) * Leibwächter 2: Scheiße! Das ist ein beschissener Hinterhalt! (Unbekannte steigen aus den Wagen, eine Schießerei beginnt. Huang wird gefährlich an der linken Schläfe getroffen. Das Intro beginnt: der Schriftzug von Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars erscheint. Der Vorspann läuft, während Huang in ein Wagen gesetzt wurde, mit dem die angreifenden Gangster westwärts durch die Stadt fahren) Auf der Rückbank im Wagen * Huang (in Gedanken):''' Aaah, mein Kopf... Scheiße... Die Typen aus dem Hinterhalt. Das muss der berühmte amerikanische Willkommensgruß sein, von dem ich so viel gehört habe. * '''Gangster 1/Beifahrer/klugscheißerischer Attentäter: Ich glaube, er ist tot. * Gangster 2/Fahrer/unsicherer Attentäter: Bist du dir sicher? * Gangster 1: Na ja, er sieht jedenfalls so aus. Er hat ’ne Schusswunde im Kopf, aus der Blut fließt. Führt meistens zum Tod... wenn man ’ne Kugel im Kopf hat. * Gangster 2: Überprüf das. Beschissener Klugscheißer. Wenn du so scheißclever bist, wieso verdienst du dir dann deinen Lebensunterhalt mit Überfällen? (der Beifahrer schaut nach hinten) * Gangster 1: Er bewegt sich nicht. Er atmet nicht. Er hat ’ne Schusswunde im Kopf. Soll ich dir was sagen? Ich verwette meinen Ruf, dass der Junge tot ist. * Gangster 2: Oh, Scheiße! Dann sind wir geliefert. * Gangster 1: Und was machen wir jetzt? * Gangster 2: Ich dachte, du wärst hier der Einstein? Mal nachdenken... Wir müssen ihn loswerden. * Huang (in Gedanken):''' Die wollen mich loswerden... Vielleicht komme ich wirklich lebendig hier raus... Natürlich nur, wenn ich nicht zuerst an dem Schock sterbe. Sobald die anhalten, bin ich weg... Die werden’s nicht kommen sehen. * '''Gangster 2: Okay, du Genie. Raus mit dir! (die beiden Gangster springen aus dem in Richtung Fluss weiterfahrenden Wagen) * Huang (kneift die Augen zu):''' Das ist offensichtlich nicht mein Tag! (das Auto versinkt langsam im Fluss... ... kurz darauf: Huang ist an Land geschwommen) * '''Huang: Unglaublich! Ich bin nur ein paar Minuten hier und wurde bereits zusammengeschlagen, angeschossen und fast ertränkt. Mein Vater hätte für die Art von Spaß sogar bezahlt, aber ich habe noch nie auf so was gestanden. Ich sollte mir lieber einen Wagen suchen und zu Onkel Kenny fahren. (Huang schnappt sich einen abgestellten Wagen und fährt los) Im „Sum Yung Gai“ (Onkel Kenny sitzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sieht seinen Neffen streng an) * Wu „Kenny“ Lee: Huang! Man sagte mir, du wärst ermordet worden! Gott sei Dank bist du am Leben. Was ist passiert? * Huang: Ich hatte auf ein paar Stripperinnen und ein VIP-Tisch in einem Club gehofft. Stattdessen geriet ich in einen Hinterhalt. Wurde ausgeraubt und zum Sterben liegen gelassen, Onkel. Kein herzlicher Empfang. * Kenny: Genau wie dein Vater. Ein Playboy, kein Arbeiter. Wir leben in gefährlichen Zeiten, Huang, aber wir werden diese Killer finden und sie erledigen. Hast du das Schwert? Hast du Yu Jian? (Huang neigt seinen Kopf) * Huang: Ich glaube, die Mörder haben’s mitgenommen, entweder das oder deine nutzlosen Bodyguards. * Kenny: Werd ja nicht frech, du kleiner Rotzlöffel. Ich hatte versprochen, Yu Jian unserem Anführer Hsin Jaoming zu schenken. Ich hätte dann sicher was gut bei ihm gehabt. (Legt die Hände zusammen) Vielleicht hätte es meine Position als sein Nachfolger gesichert. Sein Verlust wird mein Ansehen irreparabel schädigen. Meine Ehre ist besudelt! (Huang schaut erstaunt wieder hoch) * Huang: Besudelt? Onkel, wir haben 2009, nicht 1403. Und du wolltest das Schwert weggeben? Aber es ist seit Generationen in unserer Familie. * Kenny: Spar dir den Scheiß. Dein Vater hat es bei einem Kartenspiel gewonnen. Hätte ich es Hsin geschenkt, wäre ich jetzt das Triaden-Oberhaupt von Liberty City. Huang, dein Vater war ein guter Mann, aber jetzt ist er tot, und somit liegt die Verantwortung bei mir. Ich muss tun, was für die Familie am besten ist, selbst wenn das gegen unsere Traditionen und meine Wünsche verstößt. Ich habe ein Apartment für dich organisiert. Ruh dich dort für eine Weile aus. Wir sprechen miteinander, sobald wir uns etwas beruhigt haben. Kummer kann sehr aufreibend sein. * Huang: Genauso, wie in den Kopf geschossen und fast ertränkt zu werden. Mission Huang Lee landet auf dem Francis International Airport, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Am Flughafen angekommen, gerät das geplante Treffen mit den Leibwächtern seines Onkels außer Kontrolle, als unbekannte Gangster auftauchen und eine wilde Schießerei starten. Huang wird dabei schwer am Kopf verletzt und auf die Rückbank eines der Gangsterwagen gesetzt. Im Laufe der Fahrt entscheiden sich die Gangster dazu, Huang – samt dem Wagen – auf Höhe von BOABO in den Humboldt River zu werfen. Nun beginnt das eigentliche Spiel: Um die Entführung zu überleben, musst du mit Hilfe des Touch-Pens den unteren Bildschirm mehrmals berühren, um das Autofenster zertrümmern zu können. An der Wasseroberfläche angekommen, solltest du ein kleines Stückchen südwärts zum dortigen Pier schwimmen, an Land gehen und in den abgestellten weißen Buccaneer steigen. Schließ den Wagen via Touch-Pen mit Hilfe des angezeigten Schraubenziehers kurz, durchbreche die Hafenabsperrung, folge der gelben Linie zum Restaurant Sum Yung Gai in Cerveza Heights und geh hinein. Fahre nach dem Gespräch zum angebotenen Apartment gleich in der Nähe. Hier kannst du ein Fahrzeug in der Garage abstellen und deine Missionen speichern. Außerdem steht stets ein geparkter Admiral auf dem Hinterhof herum. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Huang außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Huangs Memoboard-Eintrag E-Mails Willkommen! Danke, dass Sie das Badger-Netzwerk nutzen. Da Sie jetzt online sind, können Sie jederzeit E-Mails empfangen. Das Badger-Netzwerk wird Ihnen gelegentlich automatisierte E-Mails mit Sonderangeboten und wichtigen Nachrichten zusenden. Dieser Dienst kann jederzeit gekündigt werden, rufen Sie dafür einfach unser Subkontinentbüro an unter: 555-LANGE-WARTEREI.* Seien Sie versichert, dass Ihre persönlichen Daten bei uns und unseren zahlreichen Werbepartnern sicher sind. Badger-Netzwerkdienste *(Anruf kostet nur 1 $/Sekunde) Betreff: Besuch mich bald Lieber Neffe, es tut mir leid, dass die Stimmung bei unserem Treffen ein wenig gereizt war. Dein Vater fehlt mir sehr. Er war wie ein Bruder für mich. Nun ja, er war ja auch mein Bruder. Oft überwältigt mich die Trauer und dann verhalte ich mich unangemessen. Bitte vergib mir. Ich hoffe, deine Wohnung gefällt dir, aber mache es dir dort nicht all zu gemütlich – ich muss so schnell wie möglich etwas mit dir besprechen. Gruß, Onkel Kenny. Trivia * Auf der Route, die vom Navigationssystem vorgegeben wird, verfolgen auf halber Höhe zwei Streifenwagen einen Triaden-Comet. Zwar kann man einen oder auch mehrere Fahndungssterne bekommen, aber es tauchen trotzdem keine Polizisten auf. * Diese Einleitungsmission erinnert sehr stark an die Einleitung von Grand Theft Auto Online, in der der Online-Protagonist auch mit einem Flugzeug in eine Stadt kommt, nur dass er nicht nach Liberty City fliegt, sondern nach Los Santos. * Diese Mission ist die einzige in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, in der man schwimmen muss, in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories muss man auch nur in der Einleitungsmission schwimmen. Fortsetzung Datei:Kenny_Radaricon.png – Wu „Kenny“ Lees → Pursuit Farce Chinatown-Wars-Missionsübersicht en:Yu Jian es:Yu Jian (misión) fi:Yu Jian pl:Yu Jian (misja) pt:Yu Jian ru:Yu Jian Kategorie:Chinatown-Wars-Missionen Kategorie:Einleitungsmissionen